The Empty Common Room
by Kenz Kat
Summary: This is a oneshot, RonxOC fan fiction! Hope you all like it! Rated T for safety!


He sighed and pulled out a pen and some parchment.

"May as well do my homework now," he began. "seeing as I have nothing to distract myself with now."

Running a hand through his bushy red hair, Ron Weasley stared at the question sheet before him. _Okay, question number one. _Ron thought to himself.

**What spell is used to unlock doors or any other lockable object?**

_I know this one! _He brightened up. Scribbling his answer down, he moved on to the next question. Ron Weasley was in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and frankly, he wasn't any smarter than when he was here the last two years. But he did, however, pay some attention to the lessons.

**How long does it normally take for a Polyjuice Potion to be made?**

Ron smiled at this. Fond and funny memories flooded his mind, and he chortled silently to himself. He wrote down his answer and moved on. Time flew by so quick, Ron didn't realize it was about time that all of the other Gryffindor occupants were going to bed. In fact, he seemed to be the last one sitting in the common room.

_I guess I should probably go to bed, too. _Ron thought, heaving himself up from the chair he had sat in. When he ran right into someone, he hadn't even noticed was there.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, helping to pick up the things the person had dropped. Grabbing a schoolbook and feather quill, he finally looked up to see who he had run into.

Big brown eyes stared back, and Ron felt, well, awkwardness towards her. He could feel his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. She smiled at him, and brushing a spiral brown curl behind her ear, the girl stood up. Taking this as a signal, Ron did the same. Handing her the book and pen, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you..." she paused, a thoughtful frown crossed her gentle features.

"It's Ron," he smiled. "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Kenzie Tillsman," she replied. "Nice to meet you Ronald."

She turned and walked swiftly up the staircase, leading to the girl's dorm. He blinked the surprise out of his eyes and shook his head. _Whoa..._ was all that came to his mind as he went off to bed.

Slipping his pajamas on, Ron couldn't stop thinking about Kenzie. Even as he crawled under the covers of his four-poster, he could not clear his head of her. And whenever he did, thoughts of how pretty she was, or how nicely she walked, always seemed to find their way back in. Her brown eyes, like swirling mud puddles, her Brown hair, spirals that nearly touched her lower back, and that walk. Graceful like a swan. Closing his eyes, the last image he saw before sleep came over was that of her.

x---------------x

The sun rose over the hillside, and its rays brushed past the window, landing on Ron's face. He squinted as he got up from the bed. Groaning he threw the covers off and stepped down on the wood floor, walking over to his trunk. Grabbing weekend clothes, he quickly put them on, in hopes of seeing Kenzie again.

To his joy and dismay, Ron did find Kenzie again, but not with the person he had hoped. Well, _technically _he was hoping that she would be alone, so he could talk with her, you know, get to know her. But no, she just had to be sitting with Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Ron glared at him. But when he caught Kenzie's gaze, it seemed like she didn't want to be hanging around with Draco. So Ron thought of a clever way to free her. He stepped between the two, and -looking Draco straight in the eye- said, "Hey _ferret_. Have you by any chance seen Pigwidgeon?"

But of course Draco would ask, "Who the heck is Pigwidgeon?! I was right _Weasley, _you are mad!" he snorted, getting up and turning away with pure disgust and loathing.

Kenzie looked up to him in thanks.

"You helped me once again, Ronald Weasley." she grinned, standing up to face him. "How may I return the favor?"

Ron thought hard on this. At first, he thought not to accept anything, but then, he wouldn't have worked up the courage to say, "How about letting me treat you to an ice cream cone on the next trip to Hogsmeade?"

No sooner had the words spilled from his mouth, had Kenzie responded.

"Yes! I would love to." she smiled. He blushed at this. Her answer wasn't what made him do this, it was how he had been so confident in asking her to Hogsmeade that made him embarrassed.

"Cool!" he replied smiling, blush still surrounding his cheeks.

She smiled back and turned around, walking daintily down the corridor they were standing in. Ron blinked away the fog that filled his eyes and turned around, a blank look plastered on his freckled face.

He looked up the wall and spotted the weekly notice.

**Hogsmeade Trip!**

**The trip to Hogsmeade is not far off now kids! It will**

**be on the 31st of November! (On a Saturday) So, bring a**

**permission form, signed by your head of house, and bring**

**that when you come to the front doors! Fardes Mon will be**

**checking every student for a form, so don't even think of**

**sneaking past him, or else there will be serious consequ-**

**ences.**

**Hope you all can make it! We will be looking forward to it!**

**- Professor Hillshire **

Ron smiled. He was excited. The trip would be this coming Saturday! Turning around, he walked off to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

x---------------x

The week went by quickly and Ron was starting to really look forward to the trip to Hogsmeade with Kenzie. So the next morning he got up early and conjured up a bouquet of roses and a stuffed cat. Making sure he looked presentable, Ron dug through his clothing, grabbing a grey sweater and decent jeans. Spraying light cologne onto himself he was ready. So, when Kenzie came down the stairs from the girls dormitories, she was very surprised.

She had dressed very nice, a purple and pink lace tanktop with a white beaded parka over it, and jeans that were skin tight (sort of), with black tennis shoes. Her hair was tied into pigtail braids, which really looked pretty on her.

"Ronald!" she smiled, walking up to him. He smiled back.

"I-i have something for you." he said, handing her the roses and stuffed cat. She looked speechless.

"You... you didn't have to do this, you know." she whispered.

"I know," Ron said, bringing her face up so he could look at her. "But I wanted to."

Kenzie smiled at this and hugged him. Ron snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer breathing in her sweet scent. She smelled like coconut with a hint of vanilla.

She pulled away from him, though, still smiling.

"Let's go!" she grinned.

"Uhum." Ron replied.

They walked down to the entrance hall and waited for everyone to get through the line before Fardes, the caretaker, to check them. Accepted, Ron and Kenzie walked down to the carriages and chose one that was a two seater and climbed in. Ron helped her up first, then got in himself. The were sitting side by side.

A sudden urge ran through him, and Ron grabbed Kenzie's hand. She looked at him, blushed and looked away, squeezing his fingers. He grinned in satisfaction, and looked out the window, to see the school rolling out of sight.

x---------------x

Hogsmeade was fun, and Ron enjoyed it, he turned to Kenzie as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks Ronald." she whispered, hugging him.

"No problem." he replied hugging her back. Entering the common room she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Goodnight!" she shouted before dissapearing. Ron smiled.

"Goodnight."

x---------------x

It was Halloween weekend and school had been let off for three weeks, he decided to take a walk. Ron turned a corner when he heard voices. Rushing closer her recognized Kenzie's voice and Draco's.

"Draco! Please! STOP!" he heard her shriek.

"Come on gorgeous, you know you want me." he said in a seductive tone that made Ron grab his wand and turn to look around the corner. His eyes turned into slits of anger as he saw what was happening. Draco had her pinned against the wall and was attempting to put his hands up her shirt.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, struggling to get away, but Draco seemed to be much stronger and pressed her harder against the wall. Ron suppressed a growl, and snuck into the shadows of the room. When Draco began to kiss her neck, that threw Ron into so much anger he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stupefy!" he shouted at Draco, sending Draco to the ground. Kenzie looked up at him, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes.

Ron glared as Draco stood up. Draco hissed and grabbed his own wand pointing it at him.

"You'll pay for that _Weasley_." Draco spat. "CRUCIO!" He shouted at Ron.

But Ron was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, and the spell Draco was trying to cast turned into dust.

"Artavey!"

Ron looked around, wondering who had cast that spell. But smirked at the sight before him.

Draco was growing hair massivly out his ears and Ron laughed. Draco growled.

"You think this is funny?!" he yelled, angrily, the Slytherin turned and stalked off down the hall in defeat. He was casting Diffindo to cut the beard enough so that he could get down the hall to his house without tripping.

Kenzie looked at Ron, and turned around, running down to the Gryffindor common room. Ron chased after her.

"Wait!" he shouted, catching her by the arm. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shakily and stared up at him, her eyes searching his.

Knowing nothing was going to be said, Ron said:

"What?"

She didn't answer however, because at the moment he had said that, Kenzie had reached up and kissed him. Ron's eyes opened wide and he then relaxed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ron kissed her back. She pulled him closer. Ron loved the feeling of her soft lips moving against his own.

Ginny moved around the corner to go back to the common room when she stopped, staring at the sight before her. Smiling she whispered: "Finally." as she walked past them and into the deserted Gryffindor common room.

Kenzie pulled away.

"Why haven't we ever done that before?" she asked, smiling.

"Neither of us were confident enough I guess... until now." Ron grinned, and kissed her again. She sighed and gave over to her emotions, letting the kiss become more meaningful.

Ron pulled her almost impossibly closer to himself, and warmth flooded through her no longer shaking body. Kenzie kissed him back once more and ended the kiss by pulling back.

"I was... worried." she confessed, looking down.

"About what?" Ron questioned, cupping her chin to raise her face.

"About you... a-and me." Kenzie replied shakily. "I was afraid, th-that if I were to just fall in love with you, I would get hurt because you wouldn't truly care for me."

"Now... what could ever possibly make you think that?" Ron asked, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I don't know... my mother went through it, so..."

"Now that was just the stupid guy that hurt your mother..." Ron said softly. "I would never, ever, in any means, want to hurt you Kenzie."

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Please... mean that Ron..."

"I do." he whispered.

She kissed him quickly, and took his hand. "Let's go to the common room."

"Okay."

x---------------x

Harry had completely noticed that Ron was acting different. He was happier than normal. Harry was curious.

"Hey mate!" Harry smiled. "How've you been?"

"Swell!" Ron replied. "Why?"

"You've, well, been acting a bit differently than usual..." Harry said. "Happier, and stuff. I am just curious... why the sudden personality change?"

Ron bit his lower lip and blushed. "Because-"

"Because of what?" Harry interupted.

"Because I have a girlfriend." Ron blushed darker.

Harry grinned meaningfully at this. "Well that's great Ron! Who is she?"

"Kenzie."

"The new girl?"

"Yeah."

"Nice." He swooned, patting his best friend on the back.

x---------------x

Then, it was time for a Quidditch match. The Slytherins versus the Gryffindors. Ron was Keeper, and Kenzie was really encouraging him to reach high, and to know that he has great strength inside of him that he can use in the game. This made Ron happy.

"Good luck Ronald!" she cooed, kissing him quickly before leaving the locker room for Quidditch players, and going to take her place in the stands.

"Ooooooh." chorused Angelina and Ginny.

Ron blushed. "Oh, come off it you two."

The game had started, and Ron was very excited. He had blocked every shot so far. Keeping what Kenzie had said to him in mind, he used that to help block all of the Quaffles that flew his way.

It was almost at a close, and Gryffindor was in the lead, if Ron blocked this shot, then they would win. Gulping he watched as the guy flew closer, Quaffle in arm, and was dodging every blowing attack at him. He swirled so much closer, and threw the Quaffle. It was heading for Ron, and taking a deep breath, he used the end of his broom, to hit it away, doing a flip sort of thing in the process.

"GRYFFINDOR WON!" The booming voice of Dean called over the speakers. Ron landed on the ground and everyone picked him up, chanting, the chant they had come up with last year.

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING, HE DIDN'T LET THE QUAFFLE IN, SO GRYFFINDORS ALL SING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

Ron blushed as they carried him all the way back to the common room, and they decided to throw a party in his honor. Kenzie walked in a while later and smiled as she spotted Ron. Throwing herself at him, she placed kisses all over his face.

"Great job Ron!" she said happily, letting go of him.

"Thanks." he beamed.

x---------------x

A while later, Harry looked for Ron. His gaze traveled upon Ron and Kenzie over by the fireplace, closely intwined. He laughed, and decided not to disturb them.

The passion of the kiss had taken over, and they were so closely intwined that they were parting quite a bit to breathe. She moved her lips so softly over his, he used his own lips to part hers, allowing his tongue to slip through into her mouth. Kenzie sighed and their tongues danced, as they kissed. Running her fingers through his hair, she pushed herself closer, and Ron rubbed her back. She pulled away and smiled sweetly at him, trying to gain control of her scattered breathing.

"That... was... nice." she purred with laughter. "How about we get some food and drink?"

Ron nodded and she got off of him, letting him get up. He straightened up his sweater, and they walked over to the crowd of people around the snack table, holding hands.

People were staring, but Ron didn't seem to mind. He decided that it was time that Kenzie and him went public about their relationship. She leaned into him, and he smiled. Looking around the crowd of people he spotted the table, stopping, he turned to Kenzie.

"I'll be right back."

She nodded and was swarmed by Angelina and Ginny, asking questions about them. Chuckling to himself, Ron walked up to the table, and reached for two empty mugs and filled them with Butterbear. Looking up he spotted Neville and Luna standing by the table, kissing. He laughed and smiled at them. Everyone always knew they would get together.

Ginny giggled, and asked another question.

"Do you enjoy his kisses?"

Kenzie blushed. "Well... he is a farely good kisser."

"How was the kiss you two shared over by the fire?" Angelina swooned a dreamy look on her face.

"It was... really great." Kenzie replied.

"Wow. I wish my kisses with Oliver were that good." smiled Angelina. "All he does is peck and run."

Ginny laughed. "I've had quite a few of kisses myself in the past."

"We _all_ know that Ginny." Angelina rolled her eyes. "You've had like, fifteen boyfriends in one term!"

Ginny blushed. Kenzie laughed at them, it was hilarious how good of friends they all were. Ron walked up and smiled awkwardly at the two other girls.

"Hey guys." he said. They giggled and walked off chattering to themselves.

Kenzie looked at him smiling. Ron handed her a drink, and they walked back over to the fire. He sat down, and let her sit on his lap. Setting their drinks down on the table next to the chair.

"Hey Ron..." she cooed, and he raised his eyebrows. Laughing, she leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and traced the shape of the _R _on it. Ron grinned under her lips and parted them with his tongue, french kissing her. Kenzie sighed and traced her hands up and down his arms, massaging the muscles she could feel under the fabric. He grasped the back of her head, steadying it. Every curve of her body met every curve of his, and when she paused to breathe so did he. He rubbed his hands gently up and down her sides, stopping at the area where the arm stopped and where the hip started. She moaned slightly and pulled away.

"We seriously should do this more often." she said with laughter.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, laughing too. He reached for his butterbear and took a sip.


End file.
